I Was Wrong
by plumcake15
Summary: What if Ethan realised he was wrong?


**So I'm not sure where this came from, it is definitely not a pairing I would set out to have written, this kind of just happened.**

* * *

Walking through the luscious fields Connie had never looked more at ease; admittedly she looked a far cry from the steely Clinical Lead everyone was used to; she had swapped her signature heels for a pair of sensible red wellingtons, and her usual designer attired for causal clothing. In one hand she held a blue dog lead belonging to her daughter's puppy, Simba. Her other hand was holding tightly to her coat buttons, keeping them closed as the cold wind began to nip at her skin. Turning she saw Simba scampering towards her, as the dog stopped at her feet a smile crossed her lips.

As she continued her walk she remembered the past few months, without her daughter at her side Connie had felt empty and lost, but she blamed herself for it. If she hadn't have put her work first Grace would never have left with her father, although she was grateful she'd not been near during the darkest days of her battle with cancer. Approaching the large house, she let a soft sigh echo from her lips into the wind, she knew inside there would be no one to greet her. No one was there to welcome her home. She was thankful that Simba had not been allowed to travel, at least the house was not completely empty, even if the small dog provided little in the way of conversation.

Entering the large period hallway Connie gently placed her scarf and coat onto the stand as well as slipping her feet from her wellingtons, she followed Simba into the living room, kneeling by the fire place to set a roaring fire to fill the room with warmth. Settling herself back on the sofa she watched the fire roaring. Again, she had pushed away with one person who she had become close to over the past few months. Carefully she wrapped a fleece around her legs, since the chemotherapy she had found it harder than ever to stay warm. Lifting the latest Stephen King novel from the coffee table she lost herself in the text.

As a gentle knock stirred her from her reading she checked the clock. It was late now, and she was not expecting anyone. A look of confusion crossed her face. Setting the book down she rose slowly to her feet and made her way to the front door, pulling her cardigan tighter around her tiny frame. As she pulled open the door she was stunned to see the man who looked back at her. She went to speak but he simply raised his finger to her lips to hush her before any words came out.

"I was wrong." was all he said before his lips found hers. A soft tender kiss passing between them as the air caught in her throat.

As he pulled away a smile found itself firmly placed on her lips, she thought she could have been dreaming but as the cold evening air bit at her skin she was brought into the reality that she was in fact very much awake.

As their kisses grew more heated his hand laced itself with hers as he led them into her sitting room. Carefully he lowered himself on to her sofa, pulling her with him, ensuring he was as gentle with her as he could be. Their eyes met as she looped her delicate arms around his neck, her fingers running up into his hair as they snatched for breath.

Thoughts whirred around her head. The pair had grown close over the past few months. He had been there for her when she most needed someone to be in her corner. Insisting on being with her even when she'd pushed him away. But she'd brought the barriers firmly back up after she'd misread the signs in London, she had not been expecting this. He had rejected her when she was at her most vulnerable, but now he was here. As if he were reading her mind his hand came reaching for her face, he gently caressed her cheek before running his fingers down her back, he pulled her even closer into his body. His eyes searched hers as he tried desperately to show her he cared. Tenderly their lips met once more as his hands found their way to her hips. Allowing her access to him she ran her fingers down across his chest, feeling his firm muscles beneath his crisp white shirt. Their two bodies curling into one another they held each other close.

Hours later they sat holding one another, no words being needed to convey how they were both feeling, their limbs intertwined as the dying embers of the fire burnt to nothing. It was crystal clear to see in their eyes, they were happier in this moment than they had been for a long time. For now, each other was all they needed. The outside world didn't matter.


End file.
